Being Human: Dream Reaper
"Dream Reaper" is the tenth episode of season two of the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which is based on the British television series of the same name. It was directed by Paolo Barzman with a script written by Keto Shimizu. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 19th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Sally Malik. * This episode had an average viewership of 1,430,000 people. * This is the fifth episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman. He previously directed "All Out of Blood". His next episode is "Don't Fear the Scott". * This is the first episode of Being Human written by Keto Shimizu. His next episode is "I'm So Lonesome I Could Die". * This episode has the shortest cast list of any other episode of the series to date. * This is the fourth appearance of Zoe Gonzales. She previously appeared in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". She appears next in "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * This is the fourth appearance of Nicholas Fenn. He previously appeared in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". He appears next in "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * This is the fourth appearance of Scott the Reaper in human form. He previously appeared in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". He appears next in "Don't Fear the Scott". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1975 song "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright. The song was a hit single in the US, reaching #2 in the Billboard charts. * Aidan Waite tells Josh Levison, "I am not a Ghost Whisperer". Ghost Whisperer is a supernatural drama series that aired on CBS from 2005 to 2010 and starred Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon - a woman who could talk to ghosts. There have been several references made to the series throughout Being Human. * Josh Levinson makes reference to the critically beloved cult film Evil Dead, directed by Sam Raimi in 1981. The tagline for the movie is "Dead by Dawn" and one of the more memorable quotes is "I'm going to swallow your soul". Josh intones both references when remarking about Sally's condition. Quotes * Josh Levison: I'm just extra testy right now. * Aidan Waite: It's the full moon tonight. * Josh Levison: Yeah. That's not the only reason I'm pissed off! .... * Josh Levison: I'm a werewolf and he's a vampire and that's how we can see ghosts. * Aidan Waite: It's like we're different countries on the same continent. * Josh Levison: And... and if I'm not far away from here in an hour or so, you will be in mortal danger. * Zoe Gonzales: Mortal danger. Right. * Josh Levison: Yeah, this isn't a joke. * Zoe Gonzales: So... so you're going to turn into a wolf and have me for dinner. * Aidan Waite: Okay, listen very carefully. He's telling the truth. * Zoe Gonzales: Oh, of course. Of course it's the truth. You got to be the cool vampire. Everybody wants to be the cool vampire. * Aidan Waite: You got it! * Josh Levison: We're not making this up! I'm not making this up! * Zoe Gonzales: Holy crap! You're monsters. * Josh Levison: Thank you. .... * Josh Levison: Really? You're just gonna leave Zoe there with Miss Dead by Dawn Swallow Your Soul? Go sit with her! .... * Aidan Waite: If you ever get in my face again, I... * Josh Levison: What? You'll kill me, huh? You'll kill Zoe? You're gone, man. You started feeding live! You murdered those two girls, those two human beings under our roof! This sacred place! Does it stop, Aidan? When does it stop? I feel like I'm the only one trying anymore, like I'm dangling off the cliff by my fingertips and you're up there stomping on them! .... * Aidan Waite: Vampires don't drink werewolves. * Josh Levison: Why? * Aidan Waite: I don't know! Because of the smell! * Josh Levison: Oh, come on! * Aidan Waite I always took the smell as a warning. Either way, it's just something we don't do, we don't ever do, ever! * Josh Levison: Okay, you know what? If this is one of those vampire Jim Crow laws, you need to get over it. Okay? I have blood, you need blood, and Zoe's not an option. .... * Aidan Waite: (about Josh's blood) Like, it just... It tastes different. * Josh Levison: Diff... different, how? Oh, you know what? I just ate a bunch of asparagus. .... * Sally Malik: I want you gone. I thought I made that clear. * The Reaper: It's not that simple. * Sally Malik: But this is all in my head. * The Reaper: And I can't leave. I'm a part of you. So now, we wait. * Sally Malik: For what? * The Reaper: For you to slip. And when you fall... the only one left to catch you will be me. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Dream Reaper" at the Being Human Wiki